


"Thank God For Your Wet Dream"

by Highonieroine



Series: One Shots/Off-Series [11]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: D/s, Dom!Frank - Freeform, Dom/sub relationship, Dry Humping, Fingering, Friends to Lovers, Fucking, Hair Pulling, Let the Sin begin, M/M, Masturbation, Orgasm Denial, Rough Sex, Smut, Top!Frank, bottom!Gerard, bottom!gee, delayed orgasms, humping, porn with a plot, revenge era!frank, revenge era!gee, revenge era!gerard, sub!Gerard - Freeform, sub!gee, sucking, use of lube, wet dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 05:24:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12523976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highonieroine/pseuds/Highonieroine
Summary: Based on prompt: Person (A) dreams about Person (B) and Person (B) hears them and decides to react.Basically Gerard has a wet dream about Frank, and when he wakes up, his band mate makes his dream come trueEnjoy xo





	"Thank God For Your Wet Dream"

It was the first night off tour for the well-known rock band My Chemical Romance. Mikey, Ray and Bob had decided to go out and celebrate their first night off; after all, they had been touring for nearly two years now, and they didn't have many days off tour. They were going to make the most of it. Meanwhile, Frank and Gerard had decided to stay in the tour bus to relax a bit. They had settled for watching TV, but Gerard drifted off to sleep soon after they sat down. Frank was watching TV silently, his mind often wandering elsewhere. But his thoughts were interrupted when he heard a noise; more precisely, Gerard was moaning and he was mumbling illegible things. Frank smiled, shaking his head as he laughed it off.

Gerard mumbled louder, nudging closer, his mouth hanging open just a little. Frank laughed softly, brushing his dark hair out of his eyes. Gerard's grip on Frank suddenly tightened, his fingers tangling into the shirt material.

"F-- Frankie, oh God-- Frank--" he muttered.  
"Gerard?" Frank said, his tone now uncertain. Gerard was dreaming about him?  
"Y-- yes, oh, F-- Frank" the older man moaned slightly before continuing to mumble.  
"Are you having a wet dream about me, Gee?" Frank said, giggling as he tilted his head a bit.

But he realized he had spoken too soon. Gerard moaned louder, pushing his lower half against Frank and grinding gently, his eyelids fluttering.

"Fuck--"

Frank couldn't help but stare him in disbelief, eyes wide.  
"F-fuck-- that's hot--" he whispered to himself as Gerard continued grinding shamelessly.

Gerard whined before starting up a continuous moan, rubbing harder against the guitarist. Frank bit his lip, knowing this was a ridiculous situation that he shouldn't be encouraging but he couldn't help it. He could feel how hard Gerard was getting against him, and his own jeans were starting to get a little tight. He felt the singer gripping his shoulders, moaning even louder, occasional gasps of his best friend's name also leaving his lips. Frank's hand ran up the inside of Gerard's thigh of its own accord, rubbing in circles near his crotch. He had a hard time breathing as he watched Gerard's back arch up, a whine catching in his throat before he went limp, breathing hard. Frank trailed his hand slightly higher, finding a tiny damp spot leaking through Gerard's jeans. Well, fuck, that's a lot of cum. He smirked, kissing his jet-black hair.

"Someone's horny, hm?"

Gerard stayed still for a minute or so before he started to stir awake, momentarily confused about where he was. He looked around, his eyes half open, before remembering he was napping on the sofa.

"Did you have a nice dream, Gerard?"

Gerard stretched, and that was about the time he realised his underwear was wet, and that was also about the time he remembered exactly what he had dreamt about. He tried to roll away from Frank as quickly as possible, but the younger man caught him in a tight embrace, which Gerard fought for a while before eventually giving in, sighing.

"Um-- I-- I don't-- I don't think I remember" he mumbled, looking away as a bright red blush started to spread across his cheeks.  
"Really?" Frank asked, his eyebrows quirking. "Come on. Tell me about it, Gee. Just tell me everything, I won't judge you or laugh at you" he breathed.  
"R-really? You wanna hear it?"  
"I want to hear all of it, Gerard. All of it" Frank replied as he lifted Gerard up so that he would be sitting on his lap, still holding him in his arms. Gerard nodded nervously, but Frank seemed pretty damn excited to know, so he buried his face into his friend's shoulder and hoped his blushing would subside soon. He rested his hand gently over his partner's crotch as he spoke.

"Well-- I was sitting in your lap just like this, and we were making out and you started playing with my nipples and-- um-- teasing my dick, and I was so desperate and I was begging you. But you made me lie down and-- um--" he trailed off, embarrassed. He sounded like an idiot, but Frank pushed his hips up against his hand, smiling.  
"Then what, Gee? Tell me all about it, please" Frank added as he kept smiling at Gerard, who smiled back, rubbing his hand in timid circles over Frank's bulge.  
"Right, um-- well-- you made me lie down in your lap and you-- um-- spanked me. A lot" Gerard added, blushing more than he ever did that night.  
"Fuck-- what next? God, just picturing this--"  
"Well, you finally bent me over the table and fucked me," Gerard blushed, pleased with Frank's reaction to all of this.  
"D-damn, Gee, that's hot. I swear to God I'm doing that to you some time" he said quietly, leaning forward and sucking at Gerard's neck, his mouth rough.

He grabbed a hold of Gerard's hips, grinding up into him and the older boy reciprocated, taking Frank's face in his hands and kissing him. He teased his tongue into his best friend's mouth, feeling himself harden again at the moans. Frank ran his hands up Gerard's shirt, feeling the warm expanse of his skin.

"I want you, Frankie" Gerard gasped, pressing their bodies together.  
"Just fucking kiss me," he murmured.  
"You have no idea how many times I've jerked off thinking about getting fucked by you, Frank" Gerard mumbled, looking at Frank, who was sucking and biting at his collarbone.  
"That's so hot, just imagining you jerking off thinking about me--"  
"I finger myself sometimes and pretend it's you" Gerard cut him, blushing.  
"Th-that's even sexier, Gee-- Fuck-- I can't wait to be inside of you"

Gerard tugged his own shirt off, sighing with slight relief. He gasped when Frank's hands went straight to his crotch, rubbing and teasing. Gerard ground up against him, moaning and whimpering when Frank leaned forward to suck at his bottom lip. It was starting to hurt. Gerard was growing impatient. So Frank kicked off his jeans, and as much as he wanted to touch himself, he occupied his hands on Gerard's nipples, pinching them hard.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Gee?" he asked, his voice soft. His hands were not, nails raking sensitive skin.  
"I need you so badly, Frankie, I swear, it fucking aches" Gerard moaned, arching into the guitarist's calloused touch.

Gerard's jeans and boxers were soon discarded, along with Frank's underwear too, and after some downward glances in surprise and delight at each other's hard cocks, Frank was kissing his best friend again, savouring the taste of him.

"What do you want to do first?" he whispered huskily, making Gerard arch his back.  
"S-spank me? Please, Frankie. It hurt so good in my dream" Gerard whispered, blushing for possibly the thousandth time that day.

He was warned not to make a fucking sound, not one. Gerard promised he wouldn't, of course, but he couldn't stop his own hips for bucking for friction, which made Frank bring his hand down hard in punishment. Gerard shook his head quickly as an apology, biting back a whimper.

"You're such a good boy, my sweet baby" Frank nearly moaned, continuing the slaps harder and harder. He was enjoying this more than he thought he would. He had never been one for spanking kinks, but the throbbing erection he was dealing with right then said otherwise. The sting on his own hand made his whole arm tingle, and he grinned devilishly, loving the way Gerard's beautiful ass was glowing red. His pleasure was soon interrupted by a moan, that Gerard quickly prevented, biting down on his own bottom lip.

"What was that I heard? Hm?" Frank asked in a more serious tone, finding it surprisingly easy to get into being such a dominant character. The singer whimpered, shaking his head again quickly.  
"We'll do a few more, but you better be a good boy and keep it quiet."

Gerard's eyes hurt from keeping back tears of pain, but he wouldn't wish himself anywhere else right now. Even though his ass hurt so fucking much it felt like it was on fire, it was making him need the younger boy so much more. Frank enjoyed the last few spanks he gave on Gerard's bruised cheeks, watching the skin bounce and ripple when he brought his hand down. It was finally over, and Frank tapped the spot lightly, smoothing his previously rough hands over Gerard's ass in the gentlest way he could manage.

"Fuck-- I need it, Frankie, please--" Gerard whimpered quietly, keeping as still as he could under the circumstances.  
"What do you need, Geebear?" Frank replied, seeing the other man shiver under him.  
"Anything-- anything you want, Frankie-- a blowjob or a handjob or anything-- I'll do anything for you" Gerard babbled.  
"A blowjob will do it" Frank breathed, feeling his cock twitch at the thought.

Gerard was quick to kneel on the floor between his best friend's legs. He gave Frank a soft smile before he started to jerk him off, getting him tipsy. After a few sloppy thrusts, Gerard quickly removed his hand and replaced it with his mouth, tightening around Frank's aching and swollen member. After a while, Frank bucked his hips up, and Gerard saw this as an opportunity to speed up his pace as he began to move his head quickly. The guitarist grabbed a fistful of Gerard's jet-black hair as he whimpered, feeling the older man moan around him. The point of his hot tongue pressed directly into the over-sensitive slit as Frank let out a loud groan and bucked his hips forward, the sound of Gerard choking and gagging but struggling to continue made him feel guilty and even more aroused at the same time.

"S-sorry-- fuck-- Gerard" he managed to breathe out, but Gerard's only answer was to pull back a little, letting Frank thrust in and out of his mouth for a while longer as his partner kept bobbing his head rapidly. With a few more thrusts, Frank came down Gerard's throat. Gerard tried his best to swallow it all, grinning and wiping his face off.

"That was amazing. Fuck-- you are amazing" Frank said breathlessly, trying to calm his hips. "Imagine how good I'm gonna feel inside you" he whispered in Gerard's ear as he leaned in.  
"Shit-- Frank--" Gerard said, biting his lip.

Everything was blurry around him as Gerard climbed back into his friend's lap, both grinding. Frank's fingers were soon teasing his entrance and Gerard gasped loudly, opening his mouth as he mumbled something about lube before rushing off to retrieve an almost-empty bottle from his bunk.

"Someone uses this a lot, hm?" Frank giggled again, wetting three digits with it.  
"Um-- That's my-- mysecond bottle, this tour" Gerard mumbled, blushing slightly once again.  
"You sexy little whore, you finger yourself a lot?" Frank moaned, smirking as he pulled the older man into his lap and pushing in the first finger. Gerard let out a loud moan escape his throat as he pushed down onto Frank's hand, looking for more friction.

"I've been r-really-- um-- fuck-- I've been wanting you lately--" he panted, feeling Frank squeeze in a second finger and scissor them. The third quickly followed, leaving a proud smirk on Frank's face as he curled and uncurled them.  
"You like that, Gerard?" he asked, already knowing the answer.  
"Sh-shit-- Frankie, please-- It's not enough-- I need you, Frankie, please-- fuck me, please--" Gerard whimpered, scraping his nails down Frank's back.

Frank was hesitant, he didn't want to hurt his best friend. The spankings would be nothing compared to the pain of his dick pounding against him. He removed his fingers and gave Gerard a soft kiss, and Gerard quickly poked his tongue out to lick along Frank's lips. Frank finally smiled and agreed, lifting Gerard off the sofa and pinned him against the bus wall. Gerard made a sound of delight, wrapping his legs tight around Frank's waist. He pushed in slowly, keeping a careful watch on Gerard's expression. He continued to move his lips against the older man's skin, over his neck and his shoulder, keeping him calm. Eventually Gerard gave a soft moan and asked him for it harder. Frank complied, pulling out and slamming back in.

"Frankie! More-- God fucking dammit!" Gerard cried out.  
"Geebear" Frank moaned as he started up a rhythm, burying his head into Gerard's shoulder. "You're so fucking tight-- so fucking good--"

Gerard scraped his blunt nails down Frank's spine, making him whimper, bucking his hips into Gerard harder and earning groans of pleasure. Gerard gripped the sheets firmly.

"Need to come yet?" Frank asked, taking a hold of Gerard's hips.  
"S-so much-- Frankie. Please--" Gerard moaned softly.  
"Don't" Frank said firmly as he pressed against Gerard's hips, holding them down. "Tell me how bad you want to come for me" Frank added, and Gerard whimpered and buried his face into the crook of Frank's neck.  
"So much it aches-- Frankie-- P-please" Gerard was now begging, trying to buck his hips up. Frank leaned forward, kissing and whispering against Gerard's ear.  
"Just tell me if this hurts too much, baby. I know you like it though, but I don't want to hurt you. Just hold on a few more minutes."

Gerard nodded and smiled, because he knew he trusted Frank, and this did feel good; apart from this burn-stretch pain, it was the best thing Gerard had ever experienced. Frank knew a remedy for that, though; he started to stroke Gerard's leaking cock slowly, using his thumb to smear the precum across the tip. He tried not to thrust into Gerard right away but it was hard work, the boy was so fucking warm and tight, he had no idea.

"Your little virgin ass feels so fucking good, baby" Frank smirked, running his mouth across Gerard's perfect jawline.  
"F-fuck-- Frankie-- I need to come so much--" Gerard begged, and Frank ignored him.  
"You like getting fucked, hm? You love this? You sexy little slut" Frank groaned through gritted teeth, feeling his own release approaching. Gerard simply nodded as an answer.

"Harder, please" he begged.

Frank let go of Gerard's length, a loud whine escaping the other man's mouth, before Frabk gripped both his hips and bucked his own upwards roughly. He leaned forward, biting and sucking Gerard's collarbone, licking the sweat-salted skin.

"Come on, baby boy, tell me how bad you have to come" Frank groaned, feeling his own orgasm hurting in his stomach.  
"S-so much, Frankie. I-it hurts. I can't--" Gerard panted, barely able to form words any more. This was hurting so fucking much, his stomach, his entire lower half, everything felt as if it was on fire.

"Harder!" Gerard begged, and Frank obeyed this time, bucking his hips up, knowing this was getting too much for his partner.

"Come for me. Now"

That command was fucking sweet music to Gerard's ears, his back arched impossibly as he screamed Frank's name and let everything go over his body. Frank moaned at the sight and let himself release inside, hot and filling as he yelled out a string of curses against his lover's shoulder, biting it hard. Gerard moaned at the feeling, resting his sweaty forehead against Frank's and trying to catch his breath. He felt weak and shaky, like he might pass out, but in the good way. Frank, giggling at his lover's exhaustion, made the first step and got up to find something to clean them with. He came back from the bathroom with a wet paper towel, wiping himself down and then Gerard, who was sleepily pulling on his boxers and gathering their clothes. The older man smiled weakly and wrapped his arms around Frank's shoulders, who picked him up and laid him down in his bunk, quickly climbing in beside him and pulling the blankets over them.

"I hope I didn't hurt you too much, Gee" he whispered, snuggling against his best friend's chest.  
"No-- fuck-- that was amazing!" Gerard replied, grinning and softly playing with Frank's hair.  
"Thank God for your wet dream" Frank laughed.

They cuddled in silence for a while longer, Frank's inked hands running up and down Gerard's chest.

"We're gonna do that again, right?" Gerard asked after a while, biting his lip.  
"Fuck yes we will! My best friend is sexy when he's horny" Frank laughed, winking at him.  
"Frankie-- uhm-- about that--" Gerard said softly, trailing off, nuzzling into Frank's shoulder.  
"Yes?"  
"If we do it again, maybe-- maybe we could be a little bit more than friends? I mean-- only if you want us to--" he trailed off, unsure of how to word his feelings. He and Frank had always had this 'thing', this connection, but they always brushed it off easily; 'it's the adrenaline', 'it's for the fans', 'it's to fight homophobia', 'we were drunk/high'. But after having had sex, though, it was a little harder to ignore. Frank simply smiled down at him; it wasn't like he hadn't thought about that before too.

"You mean, like-- like boyfriends?"  
"Yeah" Gerard blushed, glancing up at him.  
"I'd like that" Frank replied with a huge grin.

Knowing he just made his baby boy happy, Frank kissed him hungrily one more time, pressing him down against the pillows. Once they broke the kiss, both men went quiet again for a while, sleep starting to make it's way through their exhausted bodies. Gerard gasped heavily before staring into Frank's eyes.

"W--what if the guys come back?" he asked shakily.  
"What if they do?" Frank replied, hugging Gerard even tighter. "You're my Geebear, and I love you. And no one can stop me from loving you" he added, kissing his now-officially-boyfriend's nose. The guys could find them, it didn't matter right now. It was their moment, and Frank was thankful it happened.


End file.
